


Body of Fire

by werewolfsaz



Series: Pen Pals [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sexual Content, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the dancer moved the world stood still</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil idea that's been flitting about in my brain... Who am I kidding? As soon as it popped up I couldn't concentrate on anything else!  
> Song 'Smooth' by Santana ft Rob Thomas.  
> Comments fuel the brain so please leave as many as you like  
> Enjoy =)

Steve couldn't believe his life. As a Navy SEAL on shore leave in Hawaii he'd expected to go surfing, sight seeing, maybe hook up with a good looking girl and meet up with the guy he'd been pen pals with for the last few months. He had never expected to be dragged into a gay strip club by his very drunk ship mates. They had insisted that it was the best place to hook up with horny women. Steve thought they were idiots but he didn't want them to get in trouble and miss shipping out.  
"You're in luck, gents," one of the bouncers had grinned. "Tonight's special performance is by Hellion. He's our star."  
The other lads all cheered, surging into the club, laughing and shoving each other. Steve slid on to an empty stool at the bar, shaking his head as his friends sidled up to a group of women, flirting outrageously.  
"What'll be, handsome?" the woman behind the bar asked. Her pretty, dark face was lit by the strobe lights, reflecting off her infectious grin.  
"A Longboard please."  
"A man who knows a good beer. I'm Kono."  
"Steve," the SEAL introduced himself.  
"You don't look like our usual type. They normally look at the stage at least once," Kono laughed, amused. Steve flushed, eyes skittering to the young Asian man gyrating on the pole then away.  
"I'm just here to make sure my friends don't get too drunk and miss shipping out."  
"Well, you'll want to watch this. Hellion is the best. Even straight guys want him."  
Steve flushed again. From the corner of his eye he saw his friends gathering around the stage with the women they'd latched on to. Steve drifted over to join them, feeling slightly ridiculous and very embarrassed. If any of their other ship mates saw them here.... the next few months would be Hell.  
"Ladies and gents, and you know which you are, we have a very special dancer for you tonight. The devilish, the delicious, Hellion."  
The lights cut out suddenly causing a few startled gasps. One spotlight slowly illuminated a blond man standing by the pole, catching in the pale gold strands of his eyelashes as he stood there with his eyes closed. He was wearing a black mesh shirt and skin tight jeans, ripped every few centimeters to show flashes of muscular legs. His golden skin spoke of a healthy sun tan, his ripped body a fearsome workout routine. As the Spanish guitars kicked in, the man's eyes flashed open, blue as sapphires and he began to move, undulating across the stage. Steve was instantly captured by the way his muscles buched and flexed, rippling under the filmy shirt. With a deft twist and shimmy, the shirt was discarded, revealing the chiselled chest smattered with pale gold hair. As the beat continued he leapt, strong legs gripping the pole, swinging round it, face full of concentration. As the blond slid down the pole to his knees, he flicked the button of his jeans showing the cut of his hip bones. Steve's eyes followed the newly bared flesh, eager to see where the trail of golden hair lead. He could admit, here, to himself, that he found Hellion attractive. Hell, he found men attractive full stop but you don't go declaring it on board, even though DADT had been repealed. Glancing up the SEAL was shocked to see Hellion staring right at him. Crawling like a big cat, the dancer moved across the stage, jeans slipping from his body to reveal a tiny silver thong. He rolled onto his back, hips pumping, abdomain flexing invitingly. Men and women reached forward to touch him but Hellion slid away, a teasing grin on his luscious lips. He bumped and ground, writhing, twisting, spinning on the pole like he'd been born to it. When the music stopped, Hellion froze, sweat dripping down his body, tracing every curve and cut muscle. His eyes were locked on Steve. Fingers pushed money into the waist band of the thong, lingering on the glowing golden flesh. Steve wished he had the nerve to do that.

"He's really something, huh?" Kono smirked, handing Steve another beer. Taking a long swallow the dark haired man nodded.  
"He sure is. Does he always dance like that?"  
"Pretty much," a male voice answered. Twisting round Steve found a slightly shorter, blond man smiling at him, blue eyes twinkling, dressed in a pale blue shirt and nlack jeans. He held out one broad hand, shaking Steve's firmly.  
"Hi, I'm Hellion. You might know me better as Danny Williams. I recognise you from your picture."  
Steve stared, open mouthed, at the funny, intelligent, sarcastic man he'd been corresponding with for months. Never, in his wildest dreams, had he imagined that Danny would be as wonderful outside as he was inside.  
"You don't look like your picture," he blurted the blushed. Danny just laughed.  
"That was taken at my friend's wedding a few years ago. I've changed at little bit since then."  
Kono reappeared with an envelope, handing it to Danny with a wide grin.  
"You made a bomb tonight, brah. Drinks are on you next week."  
"You bet. Hey did Dale come in?"  
Steve watched the pair chatting, mesmerized by Danny's face, the fluid movements of his body. Sudden heat flooded the SEAL, pooling low in his gut. His cock began to harden and he fought desperately to control it. As if sensing Steve's distress, Danny turned smouldering eyes on him. Lowering his voice, leaning close to Steve he whispered in his ear.  
"I only live ten minutes away. Come back with me."  
Even though he'd only gotten to know Danny through emails, had only met him tonight, Steve wanted to feel that flexible body against his, to see how far he could bend it.  
"Yes," he whispered hoarsely.  
They made it out of the club and around the corner before Danny threw himself against Steve, lips locking, arms twining around his neck. The dark haired man kissed back feverishly, hands gripping the firm cheeks of the shorter man's ass. Staggering the rest of the way. Hardly letting go of each other, they eventually managed to stumble into Danny's apartment.  
"Naked, get naked now," Danny panted. He skinned out of his own clothes with a stripper's ease, hands moving hungrily over the skin that was slowly being exposed. Steve fumbled with his clothes, cursing savagely, until Danny's nimble fingers took over, swiftly shedding the unwanted material.  
"God, you're gorgeous," the blond breathed. Steve stared at the body he'd seen on stage, eyes captured by the jutting erection. His mouth began to water at the thought of having this man to himself.  
"Can I fuck you?" he husked. Danny's eyes went wide and dark, a hungry grin spreading over his handsome face.  
"Here, against the wall, hard," Danny instructed.  
"Lube?"  
"No, just spit. I want to feel it." He slipped a condom on the taller man with a wink.  
Doing as the blond said, Steve slid his arms under Danny's thighs, hoisting him up, kissing him sloppily. Danny wrapped his strong legs around the SEAL's waist. With a little fidgeting, laughing together, Steve finally thrust into the tight heat of Danny's body. The laughter turned to groans of pleasure.  
"From the second I saw your picture I knew I wanted to fuck you," Danny gasped. "I wanted to feel your hard, Navy trained body pounding into mine. It's all I've been able to think about."  
Steve moaned loudly, burying his face in the blond's throat, licking the sweat away. Danny moved his hand to his own cock, sliding over the shaft fast, hips slamming down to meet Steve's thrusts.  
"I'm gonna cum," he gasped, back arching off the wall. Thick, white ropes of cum splattered against Steve's stomach and chest. As Danny's orgasm rocked him, his inner walls clamped down on Steve's cock, spasming. His orgasm punched out of him, tearing a deep rumbling groan from his chest. They collapsed in a heap on the floor, panting, kissing lazily. Steve pulled back slightly, a frown marring his face.  
"I'm shipping out in the morning. I should have said..."  
Danny put a hand over his mouth, smiling softly.  
"We'll still email. And if you're this way again, maybe we can meet up again?"  
"I think I'll be taking a lot of my leave here," Steve grinned.


End file.
